


If you want the rainbow you've got to put up with the rain

by orphan_account



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: I just wanted to write tooth rotting fluff and domesticity ok, Mikelangeflo - Freeform, Moconte - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They've been dating in secret for a year and a half and Florent decides he should probably just... come out.





	If you want the rainbow you've got to put up with the rain

**Author's Note:**

> If you know the people in this fic or if this angers you in anyway please leave! This isn't for you and isn't meant to cause harm or hurt!
> 
>  
> 
> This was actually an excuse to write them being sickeningly domestic and the coming out was just what i used for some sense of plot.

“Have you read the news yet?”

  
Florent hummed a negative response and rolled over in bed. Mikelangelo was climbing back under the duvet. There were two cups of coffee sitting on their bedside table and Florent smiled.

  
“Well – hey come on sit up or you can’t drink the coffee I so lovingly laboured to make you”

  
Florent sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. “All you did was press go on a coffee machine but whatever you say” but in the same breath he made grabby hands at the coffee and Mikelangelo laughed.

  
“Anyways what I was saying was that apparently according to the tabloids, you have a secret girlfriend.”

  
Florent feigned a shocked expression, “oh that’s fantastic news!”

  
“I know! Congratulations!”

  
Florent looked at Mikelangelo who was fixated on his phone, a small smile ghosting his face. Some of yesterday’s eyeshadow had escaped him and was making him look slightly like a panda. They had been seeing each other in secret for nearly a year and a half now. Everyday Florent wondered how they’d managed to pull it off and everyday he woke up just a little worried that they would be plastered all over the news when he unlocked his phone. Florent wrapped both his hands around his coffee cup and sunk slightly into the softness of the pillow beneath him.

  
“Don’t get too comfortable honey, we have to be interview ready in 2 hours. And I am including travel in that time.”

  
In reply Florent glared at him and just kept sinking down into the bed.

  
“Well I guess if you’re not going to be the breadwinner in this family I will have to do it all by myself.” Mikelangelo threw the duvet off of himself, nearly knocking Florent’s coffee from his hands and stalked over to his wardrobe. He stood in front of his wardrobe for a whole 30 seconds before he leaned down and picked an entire outfit off the floor.

  
“Flow did I wear this shirt at our last interview?”

  
“No you wore the other sheer black shirt”

  
Mikelangelo nodded.  
Florent watched his boyfriend get dressed into the various layers of studs, glitter, and leather and all he could hear in his head over and over was Mikelangelo’s voice saying ‘family’. Mikelangelo had always held family dearest to him and he realised that what he had said was probably just meant as a joke but he couldn’t help wonder. Did Mikelangelo see him as part of his family now? At what point had they grown close enough for him to make that jump?  
Mikelangelo was fastening the second belt around his waist as Florent got out of bed. He padded over as Mikelangelo kicked around the clothes on the floor, undoubtedly looking for a third belt. Florent hooked his thumbs through Mikelangelo’s belt loops and pulled him closer.

  
“I think two belts is probably enough, angel. They’re always such a pain to get off.”

  
Mikelangelo quirked an eyebrow and smirked. “Alright then. Just the two.”

He leaned up and softly kissed Florent. Florent sighed. It was stupid but, to him, this kiss felt different. It felt like he was only now understanding what Mikelangelo had been trying to say with his kisses. This wasn’t a rough kiss of desperation. This was a kiss that held promises of forever.  
Mikelangelo must have noticed something because when he pulled away he looked almost dazed. “Are you ok?”

  
Florent bit his lip and nodded. “I think I am very very ok actually.”

  
Mikelangelo’s face lit up. He slowly pushed Florent’s wrists away from him “Ok good because I still have to do makeup so anything you have to say can wait!” He planted another quick kiss on Florent’s cheek and bounded out of the room.

  
Florent went to the drawer that had been dedicated to his clothes. This was mostly courtesy. Neither of them had actually talked about moving in together but Florent was also acutely aware that he hadn’t been home in about a month and he should probably either do that or just move in because his interview outfits would begin to repeat themselves soon. But luckily that was far less obvious with him than it would be with Mikelangelo (that had happened at the beginning of their relationship. They spent a lot of time at Florent’s and people had started to wonder why Mikelangelo only seemed to wear one set of clothes).

  
He wandered into the bathroom. He chucked some gel in his hair, all the while trying not to knock Mikelangelo who was painstakingly applying liquid eyeliner. He once again found himself staring. Mikelangelo finished his makeup and sighed. He put down the eyeliner and turned to Florent.

  
“Ok. Something is up. What is up?”

  
Florent almost jumped at the question. He ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t actually know. I think – well I think maybe – I think I might want to come out. Like publicly. To the media.”

  
Mikelangelo’s face softened and he reached for Florent’s hands. “Oh! Ok! Are you sure? There is no pressure on you. You can say what you want and how much you want. I will say nothing that you haven’t already said. I’m here for you.”

  
“I’m jealous of you. Why did you never properly have to come out?”

  
Mikelangelo laughed. “because I look like me and you look like you. Now come on let’s go.”

  
They got into the cab that was waiting for them outside. Florent’s heart sunk into his stomach the minute Mikelangelo let go of his hand. The drive was silent.

 

They entered the studio and were instantly hit by the bustle and chaos. Mikelangelo grinned at everyone and took it in his stride. Florent smiled faintly and let himself be lead away by a makeup artist. Everything was a blur and before he knew it the cameras were on and they were live.

  
“So we are here today with Florent Mothe and Mikelangelo Loconte from ‘Mozart l’Opera Rock’! Good morning gentlemen how are you both?”

  
They slid easily into the etiquette of an interview. Florent felt more relaxed as it passed. This was known territory. Inevitably that didn’t last.

  
“So Florent. I heard you have a new girl in your life. I’m surprised!”

  
Florent laughed nervously. “I was as shocked as you are when I read that this morning.”

  
“Oh. So that’s a lie then?”

  
Florent could feel his hands getting clammy. He wiped them on his trousers. “Yeah. Yes that’s a lie. The girl in the photos is from the troupe. She’s been having some trouble learning words so we went for coffee to run over them. She’s lovely but she’s... not really my type.”

  
He saw Mikelangelo clasping his hands together on the desk, something he told Florent he does when he wants to hold his hand in public but he can’t.

  
The interviewer leaned forward now. “And what would you say your type is then?”

  
“Well for starters, not women.”

  
And there it was. Out in the open. On Live TV. Florent felt like the whole universe was hanging on by a breath. The interviewer blinked and looked momentarily taken aback before composing herself and plastering on a smile.

  
“Well that does change things!” She turned back to the autocue that was now telling her to cut to an ad break and just like that they were off air.

  
Florent stood up and practically ran out of the room. He hoped Mikelangelo would follow him but he didn’t dare look. He found an empty dressing room and shut the door.  
He heard Mikelangelo yelling things like “let him be!” and “give him some time to breathe” from the other side of the door and he smiled gratefully.

  
The chaos outside died down and there was a soft knock on the door before Mikelangelo carefully opened it and slid inside.

  
“I mean I think that went great”

  
Florent chuckled. Mikelangelo grinned and wrapped Florent in a hug. “So I was thinking after this we should just fly to a different country and have a really nice meal.”

  
Florent smiled and broke away from the hug, “Or we could just go for a really nice meal and not flee the country?”

  
Mikelangelo thought for a second and then agreed. “Should we go back out there? We need to be paid for this interview if we are going to go for a fancy Parisian dinner.”

  
Florent nodded. Mikelangelo planted a kiss on his forehead and opened the door. “After you.”

 

The interview passed without another hiccup. After a couple of questions Florent found it easy to ignore the quiet panic that was still somewhat settled in the room. Mikelangelo took it upon himself to answer the brunt of most of the questions which was easy for him because Mikelangelo could talk a lot very easily.

  
They left without a word. Mikelangelo directed the cab driver to a small restaurant.

  
“It’s owned by a friend. It’s a little tucked away but I figured it would be nicer to be out of the public eye for a bit. And I can vouch for the food!”

  
Florent leaned over and kissed Mikelangelo’s cheek before they got out of the cab. “It’s perfect.”

 

The little bell above the door rang as they came in and a woman appeared from the kitchen.

“Mikele! I truly thought you’d forgotten about us! And you brought a boy home!”

  
Mikelangelo smiled. “Emilia this is Florent. My”

  
Florent cut him off, “Boyfriend”

  
Mikelangelo lit up and nodded. “Yes he is! We are celebrating Florent being officially gay to the French public so we will have a bottle of champagne for starters, main and dessert!”

  
Emilia laughed and showed them to a table. “Congratulations Florent. I am proud of you.” She left them alone to go and fetch some champagne.

  
“so do you feel different?”

  
Florent shook his head. “If anything I feel more myself. But like I guess I feel happier.”

  
Mikelangelo put his hand over Florent’s on the table. He opened his mouth to say something but he looked down instead. “I think you should try the lasagne. It changed my life.”

  
Florent laughed. They were together and they were happy. Everything else could wait

 

**Author's Note:**

> Keep it secret keep it safe


End file.
